To Relive a Mistake
by Blizzardstar12
Summary: There were once four clans. But the Great Battle detroyed them. In that battle, alll four leaders died. The clans soon split apart. Now four cats are destined to rebuild the clans. And if they fail, there will never be a clan again. Please Review!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Four cats were sitting on the edge of a pool, there fur sparkling with stars. After a few moments, one cat spoke. He was a flame-colored tom with emerald green eyes.

" Thunderclan owes its apologies, we should never have fought", the tom said, bowing his head to show his apology.

" Riverclan is sorry to", said a spotted golden she-cat. " We had nothing to fight for".

The next cat to speak was a brown tom.

" I apologize for Windclan's actions", the brown tom said.

Immediately after the brown tom said that, the ginger tom's eyes glazed with sadness. He and Onestar had been allies for a long time. But when the Great Battle came, all the clans were turned against each other.

" I am sorry Firestar", Onestar said. " I fought your clan for nothing and you ended up dead.

" It is alright Onestar, I did the same", Firestar said, his eyes full of sorrow.

The next cat to speak was a huge white tom with jet-black paws.

" Shadowclan is sorry to", he said. " If we hadn't wanted more territory the clans would still exist".

" No one can ever fix the mistake that should never have been made", Leopardstar, the spotted golden she-cat said.

" You are wrong", a voice said.

Firestar jerked up. He knew exactly whose voice that was. Then a beautiful blue-gray she-cat walked out of the forest and stood on the rocks.

" Bluestar?" Firestar asked.

" Yes", she said gently. " You are wrong, the Greta Battle was a mistake that never should have been made", Bluestar said with sorrow in her voice, " But there will be four that will right the mistakes that were made wrong", she said with a voice that told the cats it was a prophecy.

" But no cat could change what happened in the Great Battle", Onestar said.

" Yes, but not _one_ cat,_ four_cats will relive your mistake and have a chance to change what happened", Bluestar said gently.

" Relive our mistake?" Blackstar, the whit tom with black paws, yowled in disbelief.

" Do you mean that the cats will bring the clans back together?" Firestar asked.

" You see", Bluestar said, " When the clans separated, they never forgot the warrior code", Bluestar said softly. " But some don't fallow it anymore".

A picture of a dark ginger she-cat appered in the pool.

" Russetfur?" Blackstar said in disbelief.

" Yes Blackstar, she does not fallow the warrior code anymore", said Bluestar sadly. " But the four chosen cats will need to remind the others that the warrior code is something worth living for".

" Do you expect the cats to go back to the right clans?" asked Leopardstar.

" They will", said Bluestar calmly.

" And if they fail?" Blackstar asked..

Bluestar sighed. " If the four cats fail, there will never be clans again".


	2. Chapter 1 Thunder

Chapter 1

Sunlight shone through a makeshift den that Thunder had made. Thunder was a ginger tom with light green eyes. He was eight seasons old.

" Gingerfur, are you here?" Thunder asked softly. Then he saw the light ginger face of his mother.

" Hello Thunder", Gingerfur said gently.

" Can I go out and hunt?" Thunder asked.

" Okay, but don't go further than the lake", Gingerfur warned.

" But why can't I?" Thunder asked, " the best prey is probably on the other side".

" There are mean cats on that side", Gingerfur said, her tone growing serious. " Cats that like to fight".

Thunder thought that he could see a trace of sorrow in his mother's eyes. " Okay, I won't go past the lake", Thunder said, as he raced out of the den. Thunder raced through the trees and stopped when he caught the frest scent of a cat " Probably nothing", he thought. Then he caught the fresh scent of a mouse. " There it is", Thunder said when he saw the little brown body of a mouse. Thunder lowered his haunches and stepped forward. He slashed at the mouse, but before he could pounce, he felt the warm body of a cat at his side. Thunder jumed back. He new that cats lived in the forest, but this cat had stars in her tortoiseshell fur.

" Who are you, and why do you have stars in your fur?" Thunder asked.

" My name is Spottedleaf, and I lived a very long time ago, back when there were still four clans", said Spottedleaf softly.

" Four clans?" Thunder said, bewildered. He had never heard of the clans. " Why do you have stars in your fur?" Thunder asked.

" I am in Starclan", Spottedleaf said gently. " Thunder", she said, her voice growing serious. " You are one of the four cats who will bring the clans back togather".

" But I don't even know about the clans, or why they split apart", Thunder said.

" Meet me here in two days, and I will take you to Moonpool, where you will meet the three other cats and learn about the clans", said Spottedleaf.

Thunder stood there thinking. This cat was nice, and she seemed very anxious to get the clans back togather.

" Please, it is your destiny", Spottedleaf pleaded.

" Okay, in two days I will meet you here", Thunder agreed.

" Thank you", Spottedleaf said happily. Then she disappered. Thunder walked home in awe. Spottedleaf was very nice, and pretty. And as Thunder walked home he didn't realize that there was a pair of amber eyes glareing at him.


	3. Chapter 2 River

Prolouge

Prolouge


End file.
